A Meeting
by Falling-Angel-Rising-Dragon
Summary: Akatsuki has a meeting but one member is not there, when it's over Konan goes to tell them, only they get distracted... FemNaruKon


A meeting was going on in the Akatsuki hide out, only one member being missing for unknown reasons

A meeting was going on in the Akatsuki hide out, only one member being missing for unknown reasons. When the meeting was over soft footsteps sounded as a blue haired woman walked through the corridors to the member's room. She reached the red door at the very end of the darkest corridor. It was often a question of how this person could walk down this corridor that twisted and turned without walking in to anything. She knocked twice and opened the door.

"Naru, you missed another meeting." Her soft voice floated through the room. No one was in her vision but she heard the door close and felt the breeze of a air. A soft body pressed itself against her.

"Oops," the voice wasn't sorry but held a heavy hint of lust, "Ko-Chan, are you okay? You seem tense" The last words had been whispered straight into her ear, and had been followed by Naru's mouth latching onto her earlobe, licking, sucking, lightly biting at the sensitive spot. Konan bit back a moan.

"I-I think t-that you sh-ould go askkk about t-the meet…ing" she tried to speak out but the motions of Naru's lips were driving her mad! Konan was suddenly spun around and kissed passionately.

Naru took control and slowly pushed Konan back towards her bed, making sure to hold the girl up so her clumsy backwards step wouldn't make her stumble down. Oh but she wouldn't mind just tackling the girl to the ground right there. Her lips went to work on the girl's neck, and she bit just a little harder when she felt Konan's knees hit something.

"Naru!" Konan let out a cry, before letting herself fall back onto the bed. Naru didn't follow right away, instead taking advantage of the space she had to remove her top and bra. She then leant over the blunette and grinned, tugging at the girl's clothes. The girl silently complied, making short work of removing her own shirt and bra, and tossing them to the side. She then reached up and kissed the blonde's lips deeply, moaning as their tongues started to fight for dominance, it was obvious that Naru would be the one in charge. And that turned Konan on even more.

Naru broke the kiss, panting for air, and Konan took advantage of the pause to grab Naru's waist and push the girl further up, her next target being the girl's hardened nipples. The blonde moaned as Konan enclosed her lips around the sensitive nub and pulled down some, twirling at the tip with her tongue. She arched her back dangerously when the blue haired girl's hand found her other breast and gave it a similar treatment. It was total bliss, ecstasy.

Naru grinded her hips towards Konan, earning herself a loud whimper and a nasty bite mark on her breast. But the pain surging through her body at this time only managed to fuel her desire. Her desire for Konan, the person who she spent most of her time with, the only person she ever wanted to be in a bed with. She bucked again, a smirk crawling on her lips as she felt Konan's resolve falter with every move she made. Every time their bodies would touch in that area, Naru was gaining ground.

The blonde exhaled roughly when she felt Konan's tongue trail between her breast, upwards to her neck, and at the same time her hands slide down her sides and settling at the hem of her ninja trousers, intent on pulling them down whenever she had the chance. It took all of Naru's resolve to bat these hands away and lean down next to the blue haired girl's ear.

"You first." She gave a smirk as disbelieving eyes met her own shining blue ones. With a huff the blue haired girl complied.

Naru lifted herself up to make it easier for Konan to finish removing her clothes, and then stared at the girl mischievously. Konan stared back for a moment, realizing just how worked up she was. Panting, her sex was soaking wet, her skin was sweaty, and all thought her brain could form was 'Naru'. The blue haired girl got what she wanted when Naru's agile fingers latched onto her own pants to pull them down.

Konan shivered at the touch of Naru's fingers, and that mouth on her skin. And then Naru put both her hands on each side of Konan's head and pushed her back down to the bed, pressing her now naked form against her's, and kissing her again, fervently. Naru's hands roamed the blunette's body, grazing the mounds of flesh they met on their way, and then coming back up; kneading at her breasts; smirking at the noises they bothmade as their hands carried on, and winning over each other's body. Their bodies were pressed so tightly together that it was hard to believe their hands could access anything there.

Then Naru lowered her target and let her hands come to rest on Konan's crotch, resulting in the other girl breaking away from a kiss. Her body arched up, trying to get the contact she wanted, and that jerky movement caused both girls to roll. Landing on the cold wooden floor in a quiet thump. Konan's helpless cries were way louder than that noise.

"N-Naru!" Konan screamed when she finally got what she wanted, the blonde's fingers expertly entering her folds and her thumb grazing at her clit. Naru's mouth dropped butterfly kisses all over Konan's body while her fingers pumped in and out. Smirking when she heard the moan that caused. God she was going to come with just the sheer noises that she heard.

Then Naru let out a surprised yelp when she felt Konan pulling her up and finding her clit, and then her vagina, falling into the same rhythm she'd worked them up into. The blue haired girl arched her head back. She was close, so damn close.

"Please... come... with me." Naru could only comply… she could feel every single touch with all her senses, but her body was out of control. Both knew that the other was the only person they'd open up to this much. Both were the only one who'd ever get so close to the other (apart from Itachi when he joined in…That was fun).

They came at exactly the same time, Naru was a perfectionist. And as the waves of pleasure ran through their bodies, they screamed each other's name in pure happiness.

The rest of the Akatsuki drooled at the sounds coming from the room; many knew that they would never walk it to that room thinking quite the same again, or for that matter even look at the two seeing them in the same light. Only one person did not react by drooling, Itachi sat in his room reading a book and the last thing he said before turning the light off was,

"I wish they'd ask me to join more times…"


End file.
